Don't Tell
by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Sans will not tell his "secret" for anything, not wanting to bother anyone, but what will he do when his friends just won't stop pushing for him to talk? Warning: Kinda starting off slow with the first chapter... whoops. :/
1. A Morning Like Any Other

He stared up at the blank ceiling, his eye sockets that were usually lit up by light blue pupils now overtaken by a dark void. The room was silent except for the slightly quick, sharp breaths that came from the skeleton's ribs. He looked to the left, then to the right.

Of course, he was still in his room.

There was no child with gleaming red eyes bearing a knife in front of him. No hall that echoed his deep voice and the kid's slow footsteps. No red, tattered scarf wrapped around his neck. Just very messy bed in a very dark and messy room. He sat up and trudged over to the door, going downstairs into the kitchen. His now-glowing pupils flicked over towards the clock. 4:37. He pulled out a white mug, his name poorly painted and slightly faded on the side, a few chips and cracks scattered throughout. A few steps over to the pantry he picked out a tea bag, then started boiling water on the stove. He chose his favourite, chamomile, and brought out the sugar and milk. He loved tea over other drinks, unlike Papyrus who enjoyed bitter yet somehow refreshing taste of black coffee...

He didn't understand how coffee was better than tea.

He yawned and poured the water in the cup, then placed the tea bag inside and allowed it to steep.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes...

Good enough.

He pulled the bag by the string and tossed it in the trash. Or, tried, at least. It landed on the edge, but he just shrugged and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar in the now burgundy-tinted, Earl Grey flavoured water. He picked it up a took a sip, then teleported to the couch in the living room, the tea sloshing a little and spilling on his shirt. He tensed then sighed, deciding to wash the shirt later. Too lazy right now. He closed his eyes, taking another sip and patting the couch in search for the remote, wrapping his fingers around it once he felt the plastic rectangle. Speaking of rectangles, Mettaton most likely (probably) has some reruns of his most recent episodes playing about now...

~Timeskip to a little while later~

The small skeleton felt his eyelids (does he even really have those...?) growing heavier by the second. His body felt like it was being weighed down by Undyne's giant sword. Then suddenly a voice chimes from upstairs, the quick patter of footsteps along with it.

"Good morning, brother!" Papyrus' cheery, energetic voice bounced throughout the household...

 _At least someone's happy._


	2. Knock Knock

The day had gone alright, but Papyrus, though seemingly oblivious to his brother's change in behavior (or lack of), didn't make it known until they arrived back inside their living room from a long day of watching for humans.

"Brother... Are you feeling alright? You don't seem like yourself..."

Sans raised a would-be eyebrow and flopped on the couch, sinking into the semi-comfortable fluff.

"Nah, bro, I'm fine. Just eeeextra lazy today, y'know? 'Couch' up with how I'm feelin', heh." Papyrus sighed at the pun, but dismissed it.

"Wow... Well... Alright, but I will probably be asking again later! The Great Papyrus will not allow anything to take any kind of toll on his brother without me having a say in the matter! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran up to his room, probably planning something extravagant as usual. The short skele sighed and sank deep into the two pillows in the middle of the couch, then closed his eye sockets. (Seriously, how is that even possible?) Unfortunately, all the quiet brought him to thinking about a silent Snowdin covered in dust, no monsters to be found. Papyrus' slightly faded red scarf in the snow, the taller one of the two no where to be found, a light grey pile of dust in his place. His eye sockets snapped open... Enough of that. He yawned and sighed, scooting towards the front of the couch and hopping of with a soft thud as his feet hit the floor. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and headed towards the door. "I'm going out for a bit, bro!" He wasn't sure if Papyrus heard him, then whispered something under his breath. "And don't go near the kid while I'm gone..." With that, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, walking aimlessly around, until he reached a certain door. He looked up at it, then sat down in the snow, his back pressed against the door. He didn't hear anything on the other side and assumed Tori wasn't there. He clicked his tongue and decided to knock anyways.

"Knock knock."

.

.

.

I swear these look longer on my phone... X3


	3. Who's There?

"Who's there?" Well, someone answered, but it definitely wasn't Toriel... Something was different this timeline. The voice sounded like a little boy's, not much older than 13 or 14. He rolled with it.

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke."

The boy cracked up, probably with tears coming to his eyes.

"That was r-really good!"

He smiled a little, but was still curious about who this was and why he was here in the first place.

"Knock knock!"

He closed his sockets.

"Who's there?"

"Asriel!"

"Asriel who...?"

"I'm Asriel as it gets!"

He snickered softly.

"Hey, that was a pretty good one, kiddo. So, I'm guessing your name's Asriel then?"

The boy made an "mnhmm" noise, confirming his question.

"Cool. The name's Sans. Pretty... Sans-ational, don't ya think?" Ba-dum tssshhhh.

Asriel giggled again, his voice echoing slightly in the hallway on the other side of the door.

"Hehe... You're really funny! I have to go now.. Mom's making cinnamon-butterscotch pie! Come back again, okay? We can talk tomorrow!"

"Heh, alright, kiddo. See ya."

.

.

.

Maybe I can post a lot of chapters and have them come faster... Or should I try longer chapters instead?


End file.
